Peanuts Road Trip
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: A PEANUTS Gang summer road trip is far from perfect when your friends list includes Charlie Brown.
1. Day 1

Peanuts Road Trip

A Peanuts Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

* * *

Ships

Luroeder (Lucy x Schroeder)

Linly (Sally x Linus)

CharlieMint Brownie (Peppermint Patty x Charlie Brown)

Marlin (Franklin x Marcie)

Linusmint (Linus x Peppermint Patty)

Charlcie (Marcie x Charlie Brown)

Snoopfi (Snoopy x Fifi)

* * *

Chapter 1

Our First Day

* * *

"What're you doing, Big Brother?" Sally Brown asked. School had ended for the summer and now her brother-Charlie Brown-was busy packing his stuff into a suitcase. "If you're moving away, can I have your room?"

"I'm not moving away; nor am I running off to play baseball with the professionals. I'm packing up Snoopy's trailer." Charlie explained as she gave him a confused look. "Snoopy's taking you and I on a road trip. I even asked Schroeder if he could come…if so, he's gonna be bringing Lucy" He simplified.

"Can my Sweet Babboo come along then?" the blonde girl added before the phone rang. Snoopy went to answer it.

"I'M NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" the voice on the other end of the phone screamed.

"He just denies it because I'm right." She whispered to her brother.

"If you say so, Sally…go pack your bags." Charlie Brown groaned before the phone rang. "I got it." He explained, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Heya Chuck! It's Peppermint Patty! Listen, I heard from Schroeder that you guys are going to be gone all summer." The voice anxiously began. "So I wanted to know if I could tag along..."

"Well…I…" he stuttered.

"Awesome! I'll have my bags packed in five minutes. See you at your place, you sly devil." She exclaimed, hanging up the phone.

"I hope Snoopy's trailer has enough beds for all of us…" the round headed kid groaned before the phone rang again. "Peppermint Patty, what do you want now?" he groaned.

"I've got great news, Chuck! You know how Marcie and I are usually chasing ya?" the tomboy asked.

"Yeah, why? No, wait…she's tagging along as well? Why did I see that coming?" Charlie assumed.

"Not even close, Chuck…it's just gonna be you and me alongside your sister, her boyfriend, Linus, Lucille and Schroeder." Peppermint Patty squealed.

"Why's that? Usually Marcie tags alongside you…" he chuckled.

"No worry, I think she said she and her folks are gonna be visiting relatives for a few days; besides…her summers are booked solid." She answered.

"Well…what about Franklin? Is he coming too?" the failure face wondered.

"He said his mom would think about it. I'll call back when I find out." The freckled girl replied, hanging up for the second time and looking around. "Marcie? Where are you?" she asked before finding one of her suitcases stuffed to the brim. "Oh well, at least my suitcases are ready." She chuckled.

"Now what am I gonna do?" Charlie Brown moped. "Not only did she invite herself but she's gonna see if Franklin can come too!" he complained to his sister.

"Marcie's not tagging along this time? Is she sick or something?" Sally joked.

"No…not that I'm aware of." He sighed as the phone rang yet again. "What's the verdict, Peppermint Patty?" he asked out of the blue.

"Not much, Charlie Brown. And you?" The voice-Linus-responded.

"Look, I guess Lucy is preparing to tag alongside Schroeder…so…are you willing to come for the ride?" Charlie Brown blushed. "And sorry for calling you Peppermint Patty."

Linus just blinked for a few seconds before answering. "Why'd you think I was Peppermint Patty?"

"I'm waiting for a phone call from her." He replied.

"Oh…Lucy and I will see you at your house soon." Linus smiled.

"Just make sure Lucy doesn't bring too many suitcases." Charlie Brown chuckled.

On the other end of the phone, Lucy groaned, holding onto five suitcases. "Aughhhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

"I'll make sure of it, Charlie Brown." The blanket carrying boy smiled before hanging up.

Charlie Brown sighed as he placed the phone back on the hook, only to see Sally smiling in a love struck manner.

* * *

A few minutes later, Charlie Brown was shocked to see Franklin all set for the summer heat on the doorstep, suitcases in hand. "Oh good grief…" Charlie Brown snickered as Peppermint Patty and Linus tossed a suitcase in the trunk of the trailer. "What're you two doing?" he asked.

"Peppermint Patty brought bricks with her." Linus grunted, picking up one of her suitcases. "Cause this one is really cumbersome."

"I could've sworn all I packed in that was towels, swimwear, a snorkel, goggles, flippers, sunscreen, a deflated beach ball and an inner tube." Patty sighed. "I don't know how it got so heavy though."

The kids shrugged and before long, they were all in the trailer, driving off to who-knows-where. "Are we there yet?" Sally asked, looking out the window in boredom.

"No, Sally." Linus groaned.

"Oh…are we there yet?" she repeated.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No, Sally!"

"Well…how about now, Linus? Are we there yet?"

"NO! Sally, we're not there yet!"

"Oh come on, it's cliché, Linus…and someone has to ask 'Are we there yet?' and I think you're cute when you're upset." She giggled as Patty gave a groan.

"Oh how I wish we had some A.C in here." The tomboy groaned, taking off her shirt, revealing a sleeveless crop top underneath.

"It's too hot to play Beethoven…" Schroeder panted as Lucy twisted open her water bottle.

"Hey Patty, when we're stuck in traffic, let's get our swimwear on." Franklin suggested.

"Heck yeah!" she exclaimed in agreement.

Once Snoopy got the car stuck in a traffic lineup, Linus jumped into the pile of suitcases and began opening some, tossing swear trunks, bikinis, one pieces and wet gears everywhere. "Why does your dog even WEAR swimsuits, Charlie Brown?" Lucy bossed.

"Better question: why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?" Charlie Brown groaned as Linus opened up one of Patty's suitcases.

"Aha!" the brow haired boy with the blanket exclaimed, finding the suitcase looking ready for a day at the beach, complete with a green one piece swimsuit, flippers, goggles, a snorkel a tube of sunscreen and an ALL*STAR beach towel. "Hey, Patty…did you say you DEFLATED the beach ball?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah, why?" Patty wondered.

"Your beach ball inflated itself…that or we have a stowaway…" Linus explained.

"_I knew Woodstock would hide himself somewhere."_ Snoopy snickered to himself.

"Really?" Franklin asked, looking over at the suitcase. "That looks like a child, guys…" he exclaimed.

"I swear, if Rerun hid himself in Peppermint Patty's suitcase without us knowing, I'll slug him." Lucy announced.

"I don't know, Lucy…it feels somewhere like a beach ball…inflated." Linus joked, poking at the beach towel.

"Meh…we'll deal with it later." Peppermint Patty reassured.

"Yeah." Sally agreed.

"Maybe Snoopy inflated the beach ball before we left." Charlie Brown suggested.

* * *

A few hours later, the gang was lounging on the top of the trailer roof, watching a dumb drive-in romance movie/musical with popcorn Snoopy prepared. Charlie Brown however, sighed as he stared at no one. "Where'd he get the popcorn?" he asked everyone.

"Probably from the pantry, you sly dog." Patty explained, in nothing but her pajamas despite it being 6 in the evening.

"Yeah, Charlie Brown…we all know how Snoopy can make popcorn." Linus reassured.

"It just drives me crazy." Charlie groaned, munching on some popcorn.

"Yeah Chuck…Snoop might be a funny looking kid with a big nose, but he's quite friendly and a great cook." The tomboy exclaimed happily. "I just wish Marcie was with us though…she'd understand these movies way better than the seven of us combined."

"Remember when we saw those baseball movies?" Franklin groaned.

"She's got a thing for romance films, Franklin…trust me." She replied.

"Really?" Lucy smiled. "What a coincidence." She flirted, nuzzling next to Schroeder, who was nodding off on Lucy's exposed shoulder, yawning a little.

"I'm going to bed." Sally explained an hour later, climbing off the roof and walking back into the trailer, only to find Snoopy making snacks and all the trailer beds prepared. "Nice job with the beds, Snoopy. Goodnight." She smiled as she crawled into one of the beds.

"_What'd I do?"_ Snoopy wondered as he hadn't looked up from the snacks since they parked at the drive through Movie Theater.

Sally smiled as she pulled out a space magazine from her backpack and got comfortable in the covers. Then she heard it: growl, grunt, grunt, grunt, whistle…it seemed to repeat itself too. "Who are you?" she shrieked, rolling up her magazine into a cylinder before running out the trailer and climbing back onto the roof in shock. "We have intruders!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Intruders?" the six kids questioned.

"Sally, how would an intruder enter without us knowing?" Linus reasoned.

"They're in there, Sweet Babboo…I heard them…" she trembled.

"Pfft…intruders…ridiculous." Peppermint Patty laughed.

"I'm serious and no one's taking ME seriously? We're gonna be robbed of our valuables!" the blonde squeaked.

"WHAT valuables?" Lucy demanded.

"Just our valuables." Sally replied anxiously as she led Linus into the trailer. "They're in here." She explained.

Growl, grunt, grunt, grunt, whistle, repeat. "Why do I feel like I heard it before?" Linus wondered.

"Beats me, Sweet Babboo…can you stay with me until I'm asleep please?" his blonde 'girlfriend' asked.

"Sure…I'll show you there's nothing to be afraid of." He responded as he climbed into the bed with her.

"Linus…I'm worried…" Sally trembled as he cuddled her.

"Shhh…Linus' here, Sal." His voice reassured as he rocked her in his arms.

"Don't leave me alone with the intruders." She pleaded.

"Snoopy'll fight them off." Linus smiled, and soon the blonde six-year-old that called him a 'Sweet Babboo' was asleep. "Besides, I think I know what could be behind this…"

* * *

"What's going on, Lines?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"We have intruders." He replied as everyone (with the exception of Schroeder) stared at him in shock.

"Intruders?" Lucy shrieked.

"Shhhhh! Sally's asleep." Linus shushed.

"We have intruders? What do they look like?" Franklin inquired.

"I don't know…they're asleep though." The boy with the blanket sighed, sucking his thumb anxiously.

"You've already got a gap, Linus…stop with the thumb sucking PLEASE!" Lucy begged.

"One day, Lucy." He shrugged before the gang decided to turn in.

"Who put all the beds up?" Lucy asked, carrying a sleeping Schroeder in her arms.

"I have no clue honestly." Peppermint Patty sighed as she crawled into one of the trailer beds.

"If I hear ANYONE snore tonight, I'll punch their lights out." The fussbudget threatened as, if on cue, the sound was heard again.

"Sounds…familiar" the tomboy realized.

"Yeah…I think I heard it a while ago too." Linus added. "But from where?"

"We'll deal with it in the morning. Goodnight." Franklin yawned.

Snoopy yawned as he climbed up on the roof of the trailer before conking out, snoring like a motor.

"Attention everyone: we hereby elect Snoopy as mayor of 'Zonk City'…" Peppermint Patty teased before nuzzling in the covers and getting cozy for sleep. The only thing on Charlie's mind though was where he heard the growl, grunt, grunt, grunt, whistle from. It also kept him awake nearly all night long.

"Can you guys please keep it down? I need my beauty sleep." Lucy groaned, putting her pillow on top of her face as she tried to sleep.

"Sorry, Luce." Charlie Brown sighed. "But it looks like we're not sleeping tonight."

* * *

Morning didn't come soon enough either and eventually, Peppermint Patty was the first of the gang to awake; on the floor, tangled in blankets and with massive bedhead. "Aughhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed in disbelief as the other six kids looked at her, awoken by her scream.

"Good morning to you too, Patricia." Lucy groaned.

"How'd everyone sleep?" Linus asked, rubbing his eyes happily.

"Horribly…" complained Charlie Brown.

"And you?" Schroeder wondered.

"I slept extremely well." The brown haired boy exclaimed.

"So did I, Sweet Babboo." Sally flirted.

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" he screamed.

"But you're the cutest thing I've ever met." She giggled, shocked to see Snoopy in the driver's seat with a nearly finished BLT in his paws.

"When do WE eat?" Charlie Brown asked, his stomach growled angrily before they heard something: singing. It was soft and delicate though, like a china bowl.

* * *

_So, Good Morning_

_Good Morning_

_Sun beams will soon smile through_

_Good Morning_

_Good Morning to you and you and you and you_

* * *

"Who's the singing blockhead?" Lucy complained.

"You asked the wrong kid, Lucille." Peppermint Patty confessed.

Schroeder groaned as he dragged himself out of the trailer to retrieve his piano from the roof. "Who are you?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, Schroeder." The voice perkily smiled as he stared in shock.


	2. Day 2 Part 1

Chapter 2

Stowaway

* * *

"Morning to you too…" he blankly answered as he was handed a bowl of cold cereal with milk. "How long have you been on the roof?" he realized.

"Just half an hour, why?" was all he got in return.

"Look…no offense or anything but…you really shouldn't be here…" he explained as Peppermint Patty and Franklin climbed on the roof too; expecting breakfast but instead, finding something different. The tomboy stared at the figure intensively before it hit her on who it was:

"Marcie?" Patty asked as their friend guiltily blushed. "When'd you get here?" she added before noticing Fifi the French Poodle waving at the kids on her baby lavender trailer. "Never mind…I just found out…"

"You tell me where we are, Sir and I'll tell you when I got here." Marcie replied, handing her best friend a bowl of cold cereal.

"Somewhere many miles away from home." The tomboy sarcastically answered. "So…when DID you get here?"

"Yesterday morning you were packing for a vacation, weren't you, Sir…remember the game of hide and seek we never finished?" there was a long pause between the kids.

"You were hiding in my suitcase? How didn't I notice you, Marcie?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"I hid myself well, Sir...I also fell asleep in the suitcase while we were at your place."

"I'll say you did hide in my suitcase...I swear, I didn't think you'd hide THAT well."

"Wait until we tell Charlie Brown what's going on." Schroeder giggled.

"Heck yeah! He'll flip his lid and say 'We can't turn back now, guys'. Or something like that." Franklin agreed.

Meanwhile, in the trailer, Charlie Brown groaned as he watched the toaster. Sally just sighed as she styled up her hair. "Don't I look cute, Big Brother?" she asked.

"You sure do." Linus complimented as she blushed.

"Even my Sweet Babboo thinks I'm cute." Sally giggled to herself.

"That's cute…" Lucy smiled before realizing something. "Where's my sweetheart of the sky, Peppermint Patty and Franklin?"

"_I'll honk the horn, maybe that'll get their attentions."_ Snoopy suggested as he did just that.

"Yikes!" one of the four kids on the trailer screeched.

"Calm down, kiddo…it's just old Snoop telling us to get in the trailer." Peppermint Patty reassured.

"Does he have to be so loud, Sir?" Marcie wondered.

"STOP CALLING ME SIR!" Patty shouted at the wrong moment: as Linus opened the door to the trailer.

"Charlie Brown, we have a stowaway." The boy with the blanket announced as the others in the trailer stared at him in shock.

"And here we thought CHARLIE BROWN was crazy." Lucy sarcastically remarked.

"Linus, how and why do we have a stowaway?" Charlie Brown asked as he followed Linus.

"I heard it…I heard those words!" the younger boy said.

"He 'hears' coyotes at night…it's probably nothing…" Lucy called out.

"What'd the voice say, Linus?" Sally asked.

"It was Peppermint Patty talking, but she said…the words." The 'Sweet Babboo' expressed.

"You mean 'You sly dog'?" Charlie inquired.

"No; I mean…those words she uses a lot." Linus repeated.

"Is it, by any chance, 'Stop calling me Sir'?" Schroeder asked as he climbed off the trailer roof.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"On the roof…NOW!"

"Just tell us what it is." Lucy bossed.

"It's important." Schroeder responded impatiently as they climbed onto the trailer roof, the blonde musician first, followed by Linus, Lucy, Sally and Charlie Brown. At the same time, Patty signaled to Marcie to hide IN the trailer. No one saw her hide.

* * *

"Good morning!" Peppermint Patty smiled happily as she saw Linus sit next to her.

"Care to explain why we heard you say 'Stop calling me Sir'?" he demanded.

"No reason…" she trembled.

"As if…we know we've got a stowaway with us." Lucy groaned.

Patty's eyes widened. "A stowaway? That's crazy. Chuck, why'd a stowaway wanna bunker up with us?"

"Well…I…maybe they…I got no ideas…" Charlie Brown sighed.

"Then why'd we hear you say 'Stop calling me Sir', a term you only use on Marcie…care to explain THAT piece of the puzzle, Patricia?" Lucy then smirked.

"We don't know…" Franklin and Patty blushed as Schroeder rolled his eyes.

"As if…" the kids sighed before realizing they didn't have any reason to bother them and the seven of them climbed into the trailer.

"Anyone in here?" Charlie Brown called out before finding a lump in one of the beds. "Are these pillows?" he asked.

Patty sighed. "Yes…why?"

"Because the pillows are moving…" Sally shrieked.

"Wait, what?" the kids asked.

Charlie Brown sighed as he winked at Peppermint Patty. "Time to make the beds…" he explained, removing the bedsheet. "Well, well, well…looks like Goldilocks just got comfy-womfy…too bad she has to get out of my trailer bed." He joked before two blue eyes turned towards them in confusion.

"Chuck, I don't know HOW she got in your bed." Peppermint Patty denied.

"What's going on, blockheads?" Lucy bossed.

"We found a stowaway…" Charlie Brown chuckled.

"That's no stowaway, Charlie Brown; that's Marcie…wait a minute! When and how'd she get here?" Linus realized.

"Same thing." Patty explained.

"That doesn't matter guys! We can't turn back now!" the blockhead denied as Marcie blushed in guilt.

"What can we do, Charlie Brown?" Lucy reminded.

"Lucy, hand me some nickels please, I see a phone booth." Charlie Brown realized.

"Fine…goodbye Nichole, goodbye Quartz, goodbye Penny, goodbye Nicholas, goodbye Coin…here, Charlie Brown." She sighed, handing him five nickels.

"You NAME your coins?" Schroeder realized.

"Doesn't everybody?" she responded.

* * *

"So, Marcie, you've snuck into Patty's suitcase?" Linus wondered.

"Yeah…" Marcie confessed.

"How DIDN'T we notice?" Sally realized.

"You shouldn't be asking that to yourselves."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the payphone, Charlie Brown sighed as he slipped all five coins into the slot and made his phone call.

"Wahhh wahh wahhhh wahhhhhh wahh?"

"It's Charlie Brown."

"Wahhhh?"

"Yes, Charles."

"Wahh wahhhhhh wahh wahhhhhh wahhhhh wahhh wahhhh wahhhhhh wahh?"

"We're near a drive-in movie theater. Who am I talking to?"

"Wahhh wahhhhh wahh wahhh wahhhh wahh wah wahhhh."

"The Little Red Haired Girl's mother?" he realized before fainting.

"If you just goofed up your phone call, Charlie Brown, I'm not letting go of another five of my coins." Lucy Van Pelt called out from the trailer.

* * *

"We've got no choice, gang. She has to join us." Linus explained.

"We can just hitchhike home." Sally suggested.

"Wait. You don't need to pay any money to call 911." Franklin remembered.

"What do I say, Franklin? 'Hello, 911? I'd like to report a stowaway in my dog's trailer.' As if." Charlie Brown argued.

"Okay, that DID seem dumb. But you can dial 911 to say you found a lost girl too."

"I have no idea where we are aside from in the middle of a nowhere with a drive-in movie theater to our left."

"Marcie, you're good in geography. Where are we?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"Hmmm…we live in Birchwood so that's a start. I'll say we're near Hennepin Theater Trust though." The bespectacled girl explained.

"How do you know, kid?"

"It literally says HENNEPIN THEATER TRUST, Sir."

"We're in no-woman's-land in other words." Lucy groaned

"Don't you mean no-man's-land?" Sally asked.

"Someone has to speak for the women." Lucy argued.

* * *

_**(Author's Note: I just found out (from Google Maps) that Birchwood IS part of Hennepin County. Here all this time I thought Charles M. Schulz made it up. I also used Google Maps to choose the drive-in theater.**_

_**I also appreciate comments and reviews.**_

_**-Sincerely, LivingOnLaughs)**_


End file.
